Time Travel
by Dr. Pepper 87
Summary: Teddy Lupin just wanted to meet his parents. Now that he traveled back in time the Maraurders are getting suspisous, and when the time turner gets lost how will Teddy get home.
1. Time Turner and Dumbledore

**Well here we go =D For the record the love Harry Potter a ton. Remus was/is my favorite character. But since he died (cries) my new tied for first favorite character is x drum roll x TEDDY LUPIN!  
**

Teddy turned the time turner one more time, Harry wouldn't get mad, he just wanted to meet  
his parents.

Teddy turned it again, should he feel bad for taking it from the ministry?

"Teddy dinner time!" Ginny called up the stairs.

Teddy turned the time turner frantically A knock came from outside his room. Teddy's hair flickered between red and blonde as the seventh year kept twisting the time turner.

The door opened and revealed young Albus Severus Potter. Teddy stared at him. Albus stared back. Teddy felt his feet lurch and Albus disappeared.

Around him his room was changing and changing, until he landed with a thump on the ground. Teddy landed on an empty lot in Hogsmade. It was evening and the sun was just starting to disappear under the mountains surrounding the castle that loomed in the distance. Teddy started walking up the gentle hill that lead to the castle.

Teddy walked along the main street and up another hill.

Teddy turned his hair brown and changed his eye color from green to blue.

As Teddy got to a gate towards the castle he realized he couldn't get into Hogwarts. Teddy sighed and dropped down by the entry. "Nice planning Lupin." He muttered to himself.

"This year is going to be huge!" Teddy looked up; tons of students were coming up the pathway. Teddy ran behind a tree.

"So what are we going to do this year guys?" said a ratty voice.

Teddy felt a flash of anger, he knew that voice, it was the very same voice that had Harry's parents killed.

"You know I probably should take away points right now." Teddy grinned, it was his father.

"Yeah but you won't" It was James

. "You know me too well" Teddy slid out from behind the tree and walked next to the group behind the Marurders.

"Have I seen you before?" asked a girl he was walking next too, she was a second year.

"Nah I'm new here." Teddy said.

The girl stumbled forward and fell onto the ground. Teddy bent down and helped her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her hair going from bubble gum pink, to a very Weasley like red.

Teddy smiled as he realized he was talking to a younger version of his mum.

"I'm Tonks!" she said proudly. "I'm Teddy." Teddy said as they entered the school and climbed a stair case.

The two walked in silence. Teddy strained himself the catch onto the Marurders conversation.

"Remus you got the map?" Sirius asked.

"I'm surprised you even had to ask!" Remus said.

People started filing into the great hall. Teddy ducked away from the group of students and climbed the marble stair case up to a stone gargoyle.

Teddy stared blankly at the statue.

"Lemon drop?" Teddy said. Nothing. "Chocolate Frog, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cake, LOLLIPOP " Teddy started screaming candies at the still gargoyle. "Gobstopper, ANYTHING!" The gargoyle leapt aside.

Much to Teddy's surprise Dumbledore came down the stairs. They both stopped and looked at one another. Teddy's hair was now flashing multiple colors.

"Perhaps we should talk in my office." Teddy nodded and they climbed the stairs in the great oval office, it looked almost the same to Teddy, except there were less portraits hanging on the wall than last time he was there.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Dumbledore said calmly.

**Well tell me what you think in the reviews, reviews make me write faster. Til next time  
-Dr. Pepper 87**


	2. Explaining and Sorting

**Okay please don't get mad, but I was going to quit this story, but you guys loved it so much I'm going to continue. **

**YAY!**

/

Teddy sighed and sat down on one of the two armchairs in the middle of the study. Dumbledore sat across from him, eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps start with your name." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Sir. I really don't think you'll believe me." Teddy explained.

"There is only one way to find out."

"My name is Theodore Remus Lupin, but most people call me Teddy."

Dumbledore failed to hide his shock.

"You see Sir. I'm from the future."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well Mr. Lupin can I ask how you got here."

"Time turner." Teddy murmured. "An extremely powerful one, I kinda stole it from my god-father's study."

"Can I see this time turner?"

"It got lost somewhere when I was traveling."

"Well Mr. Lupin looks like you'll have to stay here a while."

Teddy looked at his shoes.

Was this really a good idea?

"You will be sorted in a minute with the first years." Dumbledore said.

"Don't I need a fake name?" Teddy asked.

"Yes"

"I'll be John Harrison."

"Perfect and you are a transfer student from America."

Teddy or John nodded.

"Do you have your father's condition?"

Teddy looked up.

"No Sir."

"Now let us hurry, we don't want to miss the sorting."

/

The last student had been sorted (Ravenclaw) when Teddy and Dumbledore arrived in the great hall. All of the students stared. Teddy didn't mind, it was nice to have at least on familiar looking place in the past.

"This is John Harrison, he is an exchange student from America, I hope you welcome Mr. Harrison kindly to our school." Dumbledore explained.

Teddy walked slowly up the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table. The young version of his mother waved at him, he gave a nervous smile. Soon on the other side of Teddy he saw the Marauders watching him closely. Teddy finally got to the wooden stool in front of the whole school.

"_Hmm seems like I've already sorted you before, I agree with my future self, you belong in Hufflepuff."_

Teddy sighed.

"_But of course that would make this trip a waste of time."_

Teddy smiled.

"_No choice other than.."_

**GRYFFINDOR **

Teddy leaped of the stool and turned his hair a shocking red and gold. The crowd gasped.

Teddy took the only remaining seat at the table, right between his father, Remus, and the disgusting rat, Pettigrew. The Marauders were looking him over.

"Wotcher." Teddy said.

"Let the feast begin!" Chimed Dumbledore.

**It's terrible isn't it, because that's what I assume when I get no reviews.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, this is going to come off as a disappointment, but everyone one of my stories are done. I'm sorry just I haven't had any inspiration for months, and I just don't like them. I feel like I can do better. It is really stressing me out, in Little Moon, I completely busted my own canon with the personalities, I mean come on it's like Remus went from 6 to 12. I'm just done. I'm sorry.**


End file.
